


The one he can't have

by SuperEllen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and humor (sort of), Hux and Kylo are stupid, Hux doesn't have a clue, Kylo is just Kylo and that's it, M/M, Misunderstandings, Phasma and Millicent play hide and seek, Phasma is done with them, Phasma is not impressed, Space Gay Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/pseuds/SuperEllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren can have whatever he wants, whoever he wants. So of course he falls for the only person he can’t have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one he can't have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelsandbrowncoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/gifts).



> My first fanfiction on Star Wars, so this is the first Kylux I post here.  
> I chose not to use a beta reader, so any mistake is entirely mine. I did a lot of editing, but not sure it was enough.  
> English is not my first language.
> 
> (The prompt is in the notes at the end)

Kylo Ren is walking along the corridors of the _Finalizer_. Whenever he’s passing by, stormtroopers and low rank officers freeze on the spot or run for their lives. He likes the idea of being feared so much, even when he’s doing nothing to scare the personnel. He’s pretty sure that this image of him, in his black clothes and with his helmet on, ready to kill someone without having to lift a finger, is causing nightmares to most of the people aboard the ship. And with good reasons. 

Kylo is not known for his patience. In fact, everyone knows about his rage outbursts. General Hux calls them _childish tantrums_ , but how can the General understand? He knows nothing of Kylo, of what he’s going through, of what it means to be the Master of the Knights of Ren, the apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke. He doesn’t know the pressure Kylo is under. And of course he doesn’t know what it means to be able to take everything he might desire, make everything his, with the only exception of the thing he craves the most in the entire galaxy. Or, to be more accurate, the _person_.

He’s powerful. He’s free to do whatever he likes. To take whatever he wants. Yet there is still someone he desires so badly and that he can’t have. Maybe his desire is due to the fact that this particular person is prohibited to him. He could have whoever he wants on the _Finalizer_ , he can ask people for sex and they would accept out of fear, or he can use his powers to convince them that they want him. He outranks them all, after all. So it’s infuriating that the only person he really wants is also the only person he doesn’t outrank. A person who doesn’t fear him, someone with a mind strong enough to resist his powers almost entirely.

General Hux. Of all the people on the _Finalizer_ , how could he fall for General _kriffing_ Hux? Maybe because Hux is his equal in rank, because he doesn’t fear him, because he challenges him and usually wins. Maybe he fell for Hux because Hux is the only person he knows he could never have. And this thought is slowly driving him crazy. The more he thinks about what he can’t have, the more he needs to destroy something. But every time he destroys First Order property, General Hux comes looking for him with his fearless and raging face, and Kylo wants him more than ever. But since he can’t have him, he just feels the need to destroy something else. Someday the _Finalizer_ will just explode during one of Kylo’s outbursts, and then he’ll have to answer directly to the Supreme Leader for that. And that’s not a good outcome, so he needs to stay calm…

He’s breathing slowly while he walks across the ship, heading from his quarters to the training area. He’s lost in his thoughts, but at least he’s not feeling the need to hurt someone or destroy something. And considering his recent behavior, that’s a huge improvement. It’s been almost two days since the last time he smashed a control panel with his lightsaber, and it’s a new record. Something he should be proud of.

Kylo is less than ten feet away from the point where the corridor abruptly turns left. He can’t see what’s behind the corner, but he can hear voices. Voices he recognizes, and that make him stop on his tracks immediately. He stops still, getting closer to the wall, trying to be as silent as possible. And he listens.

“What do you mean when you say you like me?” a metallic voice asks. Kylo knows the voice, he could never be mistaken about that person in particular. That’s the modulated voice that comes out of Captain Phasma’s stormtrooper helmet. Since he’s never seen her real face, he doesn’t know what her voice sounds like without that thing on.

“It means exactly that: I like you.” Kylo’s heart skips a beat when he hears who’s talking to Phasma. If he can’t mistake Phasma’s voice, he sure recognizes General Hux’s too.

“It means that I respect you.” Hux says again, and Kylo wants to run away and hide, but he finds that he can’t actually move a muscle, all he can do is to stay there and listen to that conversation “I admire you, both personally and professionally.”

Kylo can hear embarrassment coming from the General’s voice. Is Hux blushing? He would love to take a look at that, to impress the image in his mind so that he can remember it forever. But he’s afraid they’ll easily find out he’s there if he tries to get closer, to take a look at what’s going on around the corner. And while thinking that, he hears a noise of armor against armor. From his position, he can imagine that probably Captain Phasma just folded her arms.

“Your way to demonstrate that is the kriffing worse in the entire galaxy, General!” she seems angry when she replies, and Kylo can’t understand why. The entire ship knows how much General Hux respects Captain Phasma, on the professional level. Well, even Kylo respects her, because how is it possible not to admire the great soldier she is? So he doesn’t understand why she’s reacting like that to Hux’s compliments.

“Phasma! Not helping!” Hux snaps, irritated. Kylo tries to move his head a little closer, without his helmet touching the wall. For a moment he thinks he hears Phasma chuckle behind her helmet.

“Sorry, sorry.” the Captain sounds amused and practical at the same time “It was just a possibility…” she sighs, the sound distorted by the voice modulator “If you like me so much, why telling me know? Why waiting this long?”

“I was afraid.” Hux admits, and Kylo’s heart skips another beat in hearing that General Hux had been afraid: in his opinion, if someone is not afraid of him, then that person can’t be afraid of anything “The feelings I have for you are not appropriate. Supreme Leader Snoke would never approve, but I can’t help it. The more I try to convince myself that I don’t care about you, the more my feelings come back, stronger than ever. I think that seeing your face for the first time is what did it for me. It was easier to ignore my emotions when I thought of you as some giant with no face. But catching a glimpse of your beautiful face, of your soft eyes, was more than enough to realize that you’re human, probably even more than I am. This is why I’m asking you now to please, please remove your helmet. Take that thing off, so that I can look at your face. So that I can kiss you.”

Kylo suddenly stops breathing. Is General Hux really in love with Captain Phasma? Hux’s words keep playing in his mind, over and over, and the realization is starting to slowly kill him inside. When he hears the noise of a helmet being unfastened, panic raises inside him. He can’t stay there, he can’t witness General Hux, _his_ General Hux, kissing Captain Phasma. So he runs away, to put as much distance as possible between himself and what looks like to be a new happy couple. He can’t think straight, he’s too hurt to even use his brain at all. While he runs across the ship, he tries to control the Force to have the crew of the _Finalizer_ forget about seeing him run like a child, but all he can manage is to send them flying against the walls. He’s loosing control over himself, and his chest hurts, and all he needs to do is to destroy something, the biggest thing he can find. So he reaches the main hangar and he starts destroying the TIE fighters. Not his best idea ever, but at least it will keep his mind occupied for some time.

***

Phasma removes her helmet and smirks. The expression on her face is one of amusement, it’s obvious that she’s having a lot of fun.

“Oh General, you’re so sweet! I want to cuddle you for the rest of my life!” she says in a theatrical voice, then she laughs until her cheeks are wet with tears.

In front of her, Hux is furious. He’s leaning against the wall behind him, his arms folded and a murderous look on his face. His usually pale skin is almost as red as his hair.

“You’re not a great help, you know? You were supposed to play your part, not to laugh in my face. How can I know if my speech is fine if you can’t stay serious long enough for me to finish it?” Hux asks, annoyed.

“I’m sorry. It’s just so strange to see you like that, that’s all. By the way I don’t think you have to worry so much about speeches, not for this. He likes you, I can tell even without seeing his face.” Phasma tries to reassure him, but Hux shakes his head.

“He hates me, he won’t believe a word I say. I have to practice some more, until my speech is perfect.” he says, looking directly into Phasma’s eyes.

“You’re well aware that Lord Ren prefers action over words.” the Captain says, lowering her voice when she says the name of the Knight of Ren.

“But-“ Hux tries to interject, but the woman raises a hand in front of his face to make him shut up.

“I’ve known you since we were kids, Brendol.” when Phasma calls him by his first name instead of his last name, Hux knows that nothing good can come out of the discussion “I know you can do this. You came to me for advise, and I gave it to you: stop practicing speeches, you’re not trying to win your troops over. If you want him to understand how you feel about him, just rip that helmet off his head and kriffing kiss him already!”

Hux lowers his gaze in defeat. Phasma is the only person who can do this to him. She’s right, they’ve known each other since they were kids. They met during their first year at the Academy and they’ve been friends ever since. Phasma was Hux’s only friend, the only one who could understand him the way he understood himself, and sometimes even better. That’s the reason why, while advancing in the ranks, he always requested for Phasma to be transferred wherever he was stationed, until they both ended up on the _Finalizer_. And now, after all these years, nothing has changed between them. She can still make him feel like a scolded child just by looking at him, and Hux still doesn’t know how to say no to her.

“Maybe you’re right. I’ll do something about it, I promise.” Hux sighs after pronouncing these words, then he starts walking towards the bridge to supervise the work of his subordinates.

***

When Hux reaches the bridge, everything is fine. The ship is gliding smoothly through the galaxy, stars perfectly visible outside the large windows. There’s peace on the bridge, and that’s exactly what General Hux needs at the moment. He needs to empty his mind, eliminate his worries, take away all thoughts of-

“-Kylo Ren, Sir.” a voice behind him finishes talking, and Hux realizes that all he heard is the name of the Knight of Ren.

“What?” he asks while he turns around, forcing Lieutenant Mitaka to repeat whatever he said.

“Half of the TIE fighters in the main hangar were destroyed with a lightsaber. Security cameras confirmed that it was Kylo Ren, Sir.” Mitaka says again, afraid of what Hux’s reaction to the news might be.

General Hux doesn’t even look at the Lieutenant, nor he replies to his words. He just storms out of the closest door, walking fast and fisting his hands. He can’t stop thinking about Kylo Ren, his face, his eyes, his lips, until the Knight does something like that and all Hux can think about is killing the kriffing idiot. He doesn’t understand what might have caused such a reaction from Ren, and he’s sure that nothing in the entire universe can be serious enough to react by destroying a good portion of the TIEs on the _Finalizer_.

When he reaches the hangar, Ren is still there, lightsaber on and helmet off. Hux has to stop for a moment to catch his breath, because the sight of Kylo Ren’s face always has that kind of effect on him. Then he inhales and decides to make his presence known.

“REN!”

***

A voice shouting his name makes him stop. Kylo turns around to face entirely towards that direction, and he sees General Hux marching forward. He’s getting closer with every step, and Kylo is not sure he’ll be able to resist the urge to run away again. Hux is staring him down with hate, and he can’t stand that look for too long. It’s painful and irritating, and it makes him question why exactly he fell for that guy.

“What can I do for you, General?” he asks, trying to stay calm. His lightsaber is still humming in his right hand.

If looks could kill, Kylo would be dead by now.

“For starters, you can tell me _why_ you’re destroying a good part of the fire power of the Finalizer.” Hux is furious, that’s easy to tell.

Maybe that was the wrong decision. Maybe he should have destroyed something else. He’s well aware of the fact that this time he’s gone too far. Destroying the TIEs means to weaken the _Finalizer_ against the enemies of the First Order. Kylo wishes he had his helmet still on, to hide his face. When his emotions get the best of him, it’s always difficult to keep his expression cold and calm. He’s a fine actor, but he’s not that good.

“I heard that the Resistance put some kind of device on our TIE fighters to spy on us, so I decided to destroy every potential threat to the First Order.” Kylo lies, hoping that the General will just accept it and move on.

But of course it doesn’t work, Hux isn’t buying it this time. And Kylo doesn’t know what else to say. The only thing he knows for sure is that he won’t say the truth: he won’t tell Hux that he was so jealous after hearing his love confession to Phasma that he needed to do as much damage as possible to calm down.

“Sure.” General Hux’s voice is full of sarcasm; apparently he doesn’t believe Kylo’s explanation “I’ll make sure to inform the Supreme Leader of your behavior.”

And with these words the General turns back and leaves. Kylo watches him walk away, unable to move. He knows he’s in deep trouble this time, because if word of his actions reaches Snoke he’s done for! Only then he realizes that he has to stop Hux, to make him change his mind before the next meeting with the Supreme Leader. And he has to come up with a good way to apologize, but without making a fool out of himself.

Alone in the hangar, surrounded by broken TIEs, Kylo closes his eyes and thinks of a strategy that might work. He thinks for a long time, and there’s only one idea that looks good enough to keep him out of trouble. The problem is that the only idea that can save him is also the only one he doesn’t want to think about. Hux confessed his feelings to Phasma, and it looked like she accepted them. It means that they’re together now, if the biological laws of humans also apply to the First Order officers. And if they really are a couple now, maybe Captain Phasma is the only person on the ship who can help him solve the problem.

Annoyed by the conclusion he reached, Kylo walks out of the hangar, using the Force to locate the person he’s looking for. He needs to have a talk with the Captain.

***

Captain Phasma is supervising some stormtroopers during their hand-to-hand combat training in one of the training rooms. The troopers are not wearing their armors, but she is. Entirely up to regulation, from helmet to boots. She’s impressive, everyone thinks that. But she doesn’t care about the opinion of others, of course. She’s professional and she only cares about doing her job the best she can. And of course she cares about messing up with Hux and driving him crazy, but that’s something she only does in private. Under the public eye, she’s just the perfect soldier.

She’s surprised when Kylo Ren enters the training room, his black robes swirling around his legs as he walks. The troopers seem to feel his presence and they all stop to look at the newcomer. They’re terrified, she can easily tell. And they have a right to be so: he’s never given them a reason not to fear him. She, on the other hand, knows better. She respects him as a warrior, obeys him as a commander, and doesn’t care about him as a person. Especially after having to hear Hux talking about his beautiful face for months. If she’s ever going to see that face in person, she’ll probably punch it hard, out of pure spite.

“Hit the showers, your training is over for today. I need to speak with your Captain, alone.” Lord Ren commands, and all of the troopers rush out of the room, probably afraid that the last one to leave will be executed by the Knight of Ren.

Phasma would love to have a say in that, but she knows her place. As much as she dislikes it, Lord Ren outranks her, so she can’t question his orders nor call back the stormtroopers he just dismissed. In addition to that, she has to admit that she’s quite curious to know what he wants to talk about. It probably is something important, if he’s felt the need to interrupt the training of an entire unit of stormtroopers.

“We’re alone now. What can I do for you, Lord Ren?” Phasma decides to ask, the curiosity in her voice completely canceled by the voice modulator in her helmet.

“I need to talk to you about General Hux. The two of you are pretty close, so maybe you can help me…” even with the voice modulator, Phasma can understand that Lord Ren’s voice sounds conflicted. Is he anxious about something?

Maybe he has finally decided to accept the fact that he has feelings for Hux. That’s the most likely possibility, in her opinion. He’s finally come to the realization that he’s in love with Hux, or something like that, and he’s decided to ask her for some advise because she’s Hux’s best friend - only friend, actually. She smiles at the thought, even if the Knight of Ren can’t see any evidence of that because her face is concealed.

“Of course, how can I help you?” she asks, trying not to sound too happy.

“Well, let’s say that I may have done something very wrong, something that I know I shouldn’t have done. And Hux wants to report my behavior to the Supreme Leader, who’s probably going to skin me alive. He usually doesn’t care about what I destroy, but I think that this time he’ll be pretty mad… So, how do I stop Hux from reporting on me?” Lord Ren asks with what sounds like embarrassment.

Phasma’s mouth falls open in a very unprofessional way, but luckily no-one can see it. But in that precise moment, she thinks she can’t be blamed for being in shock. Lord Ren has just admitted he made a mistake. And that’s unheard of, on the _Finalizer_. Of course she would have been surprised if he told her that he had feelings for Hux, but this? This is even more disconcerting!

Only one question pops out of Captain Phasma’s mind: what has he done to be so afraid of the Supreme Leader’s reaction? And then realization comes to her mind. She remembers hearing something about Lord Ren destroying a bunch of TIE fighters in the main hangar. She’d dismissed the information as gossip, of course, because not even the worst of Kylo Ren’s tantrums has ever brought such an amount of damage to the First Order, but what if the rumor is actually true? It’s the only reason she can think of for Lord Ren to be so scared of the consequences of his actions.

“Did you really destroy the TIEs?” when she asks the question, he raises his head to look at the ceiling; that’s everything she needs to know the truth “Frankly, it was a pretty stupid thing to do, _Sir_. It won’t be easy to convince General Hux not to report the event to the Supreme Leader. What I can tell you is that he’ll be off duty in around” she takes a look at the clock on the wall behind the Knight “four standard hours. I suggest you meet him in his quarters, so that no-one else can see you making a fool out of yourself, and then you beg. There’s nothing more I can suggest to help you.”

Phasma can hear Lord Ren sigh, the sound coming out a little creepy because of the voice modulator. Under normal circumstances, she would probably be dead just because of the way she talked to the Master of the Knights of Ren, but somehow she knows that he won’t hurt her. Not this time, at least. Maybe he understands that she’s really trying to help him. She cares deeply about Hux, so she doesn’t want her friend to have to carry such a burden for the rest of his life: getting the man he loves killed is not going to do Hux any good. And that’s why Phasma intends to do as much as she can to help.

“Is there any other way?” she hears the man in front of her ask. He sounds pleading.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I think that’s the only way.” Phasma admits.

“I understand. Thank you, Captain, that will be all. If you ever talk about this to anyone, I’ll make sure to silence you forever.” Lord Ren threatens her, and then he leaves the room.

Phasma watches as the door shuts behind him, and her brain starts putting together a plan. This might be the perfect solution to more than one problem. If she can convince Hux not to report Lord Ren, then maybe Ren’s visit to Hux’s quarters can be the perfect moment for the General to reveal his feelings. They’d been practicing together for days, and she knows that there will never be another occasion as good as this one for Hux to make a move.

Very good. She has four standard hours to convince Brendol Hux II to put his own feelings before the needs of the First Order, and it won’t be easy at all. But she knows her friend and she’s well aware of the power she has over him. That’s why Captain Phasma is confident that she’s going to succeed. All she has to do is to find Hux as soon as possible and start talking.

***

Hux is coming out of the officers’ refresher near the bridge. He’s still mad about the last stupid tantrum that Ren has decided to throw, trying to figure out what exactly might have caused such a reaction. Usually when he’s excessively angry he destroys a few control panels, sometimes half a room, but what exactly might have happened to him to feel the need to destroy all of those TIE fighters? Maybe some TIE pilots saw him without his helmet and made fun of his soft boyish features. No, that can’t be the case: if something like this happened, he would be dealing with dead bodies, not with a huge pile of useless metal. Then what might have happened?

He’s lost in his thoughts, so lost that he doesn’t even acknowledge the troopers walking through the corridor and saluting him as soon as he gets out of the refresher. So it’s with a lot of confusion that he realizes that someone has grabbed his right arm and is dragging him back inside. Only when the door shuts closed behind them he takes a look at his assailant. Phasma, of course.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asks, anger raising in his voice. She never acts like that in public, she never touches him in front of their subordinates.

“Helping you. Lord Ren just came to talk to me, he wanted some advise on how to convince you not to report him. He seemed to be terrified of the consequences, if the Supreme Leader finds out about the TIE fighters. Considering how you feel about him, do you think you can live with yourself if you get him killed?” she goes straight to the point, as she always does.

“The Supreme Leader will never hurt Ren. He’ll just yell and maybe he’ll punish him, but he’ll never compromise his precious apprentice. Plus, I think that he needs a lesson on respect of First Order property. Seriously, I don’t understand how he manages to be this wonderful person one moment, and this reckless child the next. He’s driving me crazy!” he replies.

And it’s true, he can’t figure out how Ren manages to be these two different people at the same time. One of them made Hux fall in love with him, the other always makes the General want to throttle him with his bare hands.

“He said the Supreme Leader will skin him alive for this, he really seemed concerned about his own life. I suggested him to beg you, and do you know what he did? He didn’t try to choke me, he actually _thanked me_! Can’t you see he’s desperate?” she says, and Hux freezes on the spot.

It takes some time for Phasma’s words to really sink in. And then they hit him like cold water. Ren is willing to beg him. Hux isn’t one hundred percent sure that he’ll be able to resist the urge to shove Ren against the wall and kiss him senseless if he ever sees him begging. And probably that precise thought is reflected perfectly on his face, because Phasma is now looking at him with a smirk on her face. Curious, he completely missed the moment she removed her helmet.

“So what do you suggest I do, then?” he asks, hoping to hear a real suggestion as a reply.

“I told Lord Ren to come looking for you in your quarters at the end of your shift. Maybe you can turn the situation to your advantage and tell him about your feelings for him.” is Phasma’s answer.

And Hux doesn’t know what to do or what to say, he’s just too worried about the consequences. He takes a minute to think about it, feeling the need to actually kick himself. He’s General Hux of the First Order, he can do anything! There’s nothing he’s not good enough to do! Phasma is right, that situation is perfect and he can’t let it go to waste. So he’ll finish his work shift, get back to his quarters and wait for Ren’s arrival. At that point he’ll think of something; he’s the best tactician of the First Order, after all. He’ll be able to find out a way to talk to Kylo Ren.

***

Hux’s shift was over a few minutes ago, and Kylo is already walking towards the General’s quarters. He spent the last four hours trying to decide on the best approach to beg for mercy, something he never thought he could be able to do. What makes him angrier is that the person he’s going to beg is Hux. Hux, the cold bastard who hates him and wants to sell him out to Snoke. And at the same time the person who has the power to control Kylo without even knowing it. Life is so unfair!

When he reaches Hux’s quarters, Kylo stops outside and knocks like any other normal human being. On a normal day he would have used the Force to open the door and invite himself inside, just for the sake of being annoying, but today is not the best occasion to do it. No need to further enrage the General. So he waits outside until the door slides open revealing the presence of Hux, still perfectly clad inside his uniform.

“What do you want?” General Hux asks, and Kylo can’t tell for sure if he’s faking the surprise or if he really can’t imagine why the Knight might want to talk to him. In order to know for sure, the would need to use the Force to access the General’s mind, and in his current situation he strongly prefers not to do it. Violating his mind will only make Hux angrier, therefore less willing to forgive what he’s done.

“We need to talk. Can I come inside?” no answer follows Kylo’s question, but Hux steps aside to let him in. The door slides shut as soon as Kylo is entirely inside the room.

Hux’s quarters are exactly as Kylo has imagined them: large, well organized and clean. He can’t see many personal items, just the same furniture he also had in his rooms before he destroyed the whole thing because… well, he can’t remember exactly why he did it, but he’s sure that was absolutely a very good reason.

Afraid is not something a Knight of Ren should be. Nevertheless, he is. Hux is staring at him, probably waiting for him to start talking, and suddenly Kylo feels like he’s going to faint at any moment. He won’t, he’s too proud for that, but it won’t stop him from feeling a huge discomfort.

Hux is standing in front of him, arms folded over his chest, waiting. And Kylo knows he has to start talking at some point, he just doesn’t know where to start. He’s worried that the General won’t believe how really sorry he is for what he’s done, how afraid he is of the consequences, so he decides to remove his helmet in order to show his face. He’s never been able to conceal anything he’s feeling when he doesn’t have his mask on, and that’s something he hates, but maybe in this case it will help him explain what’s really going on inside him. So he slowly raises his hands, clicks the mechanism under his chin and with a hiss he removes the helmet, putting it down on the table next to him.

***

Hux is perfectly able to conceal how nervous he is. Having Kylo Ren inside his quarters for the first time is making him anxious, but his face looks as cold as ever. But then, when the Knight of Ren removes his mask, the General can feel a shiver run down his spine. Every time he sees that face, all he wants to do is to kiss every inch of it. In this moment, however, he’s conflicted: part of him just wants to kiss Ren, while the other part wants to punch his boyish face until it breaks under his fist. He hates the fact that the person he likes so much is also the man who tries his best to make his life a living hell. Everything would be way easier if Ren were just able to act like a normal human being. But that’s probably too much to ask.

He doesn’t want to be the first one to talk, he wants Ren to work for his forgiveness. He’s also wondering if the Knight is really going to beg him, like Phasma suggested. Hux doesn’t think that Ren will do it, but then the Knight points his gaze on his face and Hux can see fear and desperation in Ren’s eyes. That’s something he’s never seen before, something that makes him feel the need to hug his co-commander. But he remains perfectly still, trying not to show any kind of emotion.

“I’m sorry about the TIE fighters.” Ren says, his voice lower than it usually is, and Hux’s heart skips a beat.

Why is he reacting like this? Is hearing Ren say he’s sorry such an incredible revelation? Well, of course it’s the first time he hears that, but he never imagined he could feel so turned on just by that. So Hux shifts uncomfortably for a moment, trying to stop that traitorous part of him that’s awakening inside his pants. In his head he wishes for a distraction, something to take his mind off Ren’s penitent face.

And then Hux hears a noise coming from the wardrobe located in the short corridor that separates his living quarters from his bedroom. Part of him is annoyed by the distraction, but the other part is thankful. So he puts an angry expression on his face before unfolding his arms.

“Wait here.” he tells Ren, then he walks away to see what happened in his wardrobe.

Hux opens the wardrobe, curious to see what’s inside. His mouth falls wide open when he sees Phasma inside, crouching uncomfortably because she’s too tall to stand there. She’s wearing civilian clothes, and she’s smirking in a mischievous way. His ginger cat Millicent is resting in her arms, staring at him from the bottom up.

“What the hell are you doing in there?” he can’t stop himself from asking, not thinking that his words might make Ren suspicious since the Knight can’t see the inside of the wardrobe from where he’s standing.

To answer his question, Phasma presses a finger over her lips to make him understand he has to shut up, then she offers him the cat. He reaches down to take Millicent in his arms, holding her against his chest. Of course, probably Phasma just gave him the cat so that Ren might think that he was talking to Millie, and that there is no-one else inside the wardrobe.

With a sigh, Hux closes the wardrobe again and walks back to Ren, putting Millicent down when he’s back in the living area of his quarters. As soon as she’s on the floor, Millicent walks toward the guest and looks at him meowing, and when Ren shushes her away she hisses at him and walks away, settling down on her bed near the small couch.

When Millicent is comfortable enough and doesn’t look like she might move again soon, Hux takes his eyes away from her and looks at Ren again. He looks more like a kicked puppy than a Knight of Ren, leaving the General uncertain about what to do next.

“So” Hux finally says “You said you’re sorry. Why should I believe you?”

At this point, General Hux can expect several things. He can expect an explanation, a tantrum, Ren storming out of the room. He can expect almost everything, but not what happens before his eyes. Keeping their eyes perfectly locked, Ren drops on his knees in front of Hux, a pleading expression on his face. Hux swallows at the sight, trying to keep his arousal at bay. But seeing Kylo Ren on his knees for him can send several inappropriate thoughts through his mind.

“I’m sorry, I really am. Please don’t tell the Supreme Leader what I did. I beg you. I’ll do whatever you want!” Ren begs, and it’s here that Hux loses it completely.

Ren is actually begging him, on his knees. And Ren said he’ll do whatever Hux wants! This alone is more than enough to send several non-chaste thoughts through the General’s mind. After all, he wants Kylo Ren. He’s been desiring him for months now. And all he can think about in this moment is to take him. Phasma is right, Ren is not the person he should give a speech to, he’s a man of action. All he has to do is to lean down and kiss him.

And that’s exactly what he does. He moves his hands to cup Ren’s cheeks and he quickly leans forward, keeping the Knight’s head still while moving closer to start a voracious kiss. His knees shake at the sensation, while his heart is pounding in his chest. And for the slightest of seconds he also thinks that Ren is actually kissing him back.

***

In the middle of the most humiliating situation of his entire life, Kylo feels cold hands cupping his cheeks. He doesn’t understand what Hux is doing, not until the General’s lips are on his own, trying to devour him. The shock is so great that for a moment he doesn’t even react, and then he moves his lips twice to kiss Hux back, because everything he wants to do is to lose himself in that kiss. But it all lasts just a few seconds.

Then he realizes that something is wrong. Hux is with Phasma, he’s in love with her. How can he do something like this to a woman like her? Kylo respects Captain Phasma more than any other officer on the Finalizer, he doesn’t want to see her hurt. So no, he can’t accept Hux’s attentions. Because Hux is Phasma’s boyfriend, and it’s not right. So even if it hurts like hell, Kylo puts both hands on Hux’s chest and pushes him away with all of his strength. Caught off guard, Hux falls on his ass.

“What the hell, Hux? Are you crazy?” he asks, hoping to receive a very good explanation from him.

Hux seems to be blushing a little, but his eyes are as resolute as ever. He moves slowly, standing back up, and in the meantime Kylo does the same. They’re little more than a foot apart, and from that distance is easy to see the two-inch difference in their heights. Angry as he is, Kylo seems to be towering entirely over the General.

“I’m sorry if I startled you, but I’m not sorry for kissing you. The truth is that I have feelings for you, strong feelings, and I want you so much!” Hux’s voice is confident and, that’s new for Hux, it’s not cold. It actually sounds warm and full of emotions. Kylo’s heart almost stops.

“Are you making fun of me? How dare you?” Kylo almost yells, rage seeping out of his entire body “You’re hurting me, for making me think you care about me, and you’re hurting Phasma, for cheating on her when she’s obviously in love with you. We both deserve more than that! You can’t do this to us!”

Only when he starts panting, Kylo realizes he’s actually been yelling. But who could blame him? He’s sure he’s not overreacting at all. Hux is willing to cheat on Phasma, probably trying to force the Knight of Ren into submission since he has the upper hand in this situation. And Kylo is not a good person, but he’s not so evil that he’ll accept to break Phasma’s heart. As much as he wants Hux for himself, he can’t accept his advances.

What Kylo doesn’t expect, after accusing Hux of trying to hurt everyone, is to see the General slowly starting to laugh. What’s so funny about what’s happening?

“You thought Phasma and I were _together_?” Hux asks, and then he laughs louder.

Kylo doesn’t understand what’s happening. Why is Hux laughing? And then another loud noise, like a crash, echoes through the room. It’s coming from the wardrobe where Hux has earlier found his cat. It looks like the wardrobe itself is laughing and swaying in a dangerous way. Is someone inside it? Kylo is about to use the Force to search the wardrobe when its doors burst open and someone just falls out of it. It’s a woman in civilian male clothes. From what he can see, she is tall and well built, probably even more imposing than he is. She has short blonde hair and tears are falling from her bright blue eyes. Both arms are holding her stomach while she rolls on the floor laughing like she’s going to die any moment. Who the hell is she?

“Phasma! Get out! OUT!” Hux shouts, not impressed, pointing at the door.

The woman stands up and walks towards them. So that’s Captain Phasma. It’s the first time that Kylo sees her without her helmet, and he has to admit that she’s not what he imagined. He thought she was ugly, but instead she’s sort of pretty. If you like women who can kill you with their bare hands, of course. And that’s not Kylo’s case, since he actually prefers men.

When Phasma reaches Kylo’s position, she stops for a moment to study his face. The Knight almost feels embarrassed by the entire situation, since he still doesn’t know what’s happening. Aren’t Hux and Phasma a couple? Why were they both laughing so hard? What’s he missing?

“You know, Bren.” Phasma starts to say while staring at Kylo, and for a moment he wonders who she’s talking to. Only after a few seconds he realizes that she’s probably talking to Hux, and that the General must of course have a name in addition to the title and last name. “You were right, after all. He is kind of beautiful, I think.”

“Phasma! Leave, or I’m going to flush you out of an airlock! I’m serious here!” Hux says again, and the woman finally stops staring at Kylo’s blushing face.

What’s wrong with her? And also, has he heard correctly? Has she just said that Hux told her Kylo is beautiful? The Knight’s usually pale face is now as red as it can get. So he’s grateful when Hux manages to throw Phasma out of the room and the two of them are again the only occupants of Hux’s quarters. The cat is still sleeping near the couch, even if they made enough noise to wake up the dead, while Kylo and Hux are once again looking at each other.

“So.” Kylo starts, but he really doesn’t know how to continue. He takes a deep breath before starting to talk again “You and Phasma are not together, aren’t you?”

“Hell no, we’re childhood friends.” Hux replies “Where did you get that absurd idea?” he asks.

Kylo suddenly finds very interesting to look at his own boots. In order to answer the question, he has to admit that he eavesdropped the conversation Hux and Phasma had in the morning. He has to admit that he felt so jealous he could barely breathe, and that’s the reason why he felt the need to destroy the TIE fighters. But what will Hux think of him if he confesses his crimes? That’s why he decides to tell a different story.

“I’ve always seen you two talking like you were so close, and I thought you were a couple…” Kylo replies.

“No way, we’re close because she’s kind of my only friend. And by the way I don’t even like women.” Hux says, and hearing this Kylo raises his head again, noticing that the General is staring at him “I like men. Actually, to be more precise, I like _you_.”

Kylo’s heart stops beating for a moment, and then it starts pounding so hard that it’s probably going to rip his chest open and jump out. Hux just said he likes him. And Kylo doesn’t know how to react, because this is the moment he’s been waiting for, but he’s not prepared for it at all. He’s entirely lost in his thoughts, and he only comes back to reality when he feels Hux’s hands delicately caress his neck.

“Do you really mean it?” Kylo asks, and his voice is nothing more than a whisper.

“Yes, I do.”

And then Hux moves a little closer and kisses him again, this time slowly and gently. His tongue moves delicately over Kylo’s bottom lip, and when the Knight opens his mouth the General deepens the kiss. Just a few seconds later, Kylo throws his arms around Hux’s shoulders and pulls him closer, holding him so tight he can almost crush his bones. He’s afraid that the General is just playing him, that he’ll pull out at any moment, and that’s the reason why he holds him so that he can’t get away. And Hux seems to like the idea of being so close to Kylo, because he grinds his hips against Kylo’s body moaning into his mouth. This is enough to make Kylo lose his mind entirely.

“I love you. I love you so much!” the Knight can’t stop himself from saying.

Hux pulls back enough to interrupt the kiss and look into Kylo’s eyes. His usual cold expression is entirely gone, and the Knight of Ren can easily see both lust and affection in the General’s eyes.

“I love you too.” Hux says, before kissing Kylo again and again.

***

Hux is so satisfied with the perfect outcome of his love confession that right now he doesn’t even care about the destroyed TIE fighters. If Snoke asks about what happened, he’ll say that the Resistance put a device on some of the TIEs in order to spy on the First Order. He’s pretty sure the excuse will work. This is what he thinks while slowly pulling Kylo towards his bed without interrupting the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prompt for the story:  
>  _Kylo sees Hux asking Phasma for advice on asking /him/ out, but assumes they're dating. When Hux finally works up his courage, Kylo slaps him(or the like) for trying to cheat on Phasma. Bonus if Phasma falls out of some strange hiding place because she was laughing too hard._  
>  I apologize if my work actually sucked. xD
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked my story, you can follow me on [tumblr](http://superellencaulfield.tumblr.com/) so we can talk about anything. Always looking for more mutuals.


End file.
